earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
United Kingdom
'The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Overseas Territorie's The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Overseas Territories is a kingdom of British peoples and towns, started on the 31st of December by GeneralRhombus in order to recreate the British nation. It is the 3th incarnation of the British nation, preceded by the United Kingdom (BeeCow Era). The current capital is London, and the towns of Aphradia, Edinburgh, Hong Kong, Port Victoria, NeoMelbourne, York and Highlandia reside within the nation currently. The nation is the spirit of the Reconstruction of Britain. Towns: * London * Hong Kong * York * Edinburgh * Port Victoria * Aphradia (no page) * Highlandia (no page) * NeoMelbourne Battles: * Battle of Perth * Battle of Edinburgh * Siege of Kowloon * Siege of Lan Shek Wan * Battle of Fort Elizabeth History Pre-Britain The Modern history of the United Kingdom begins June 18th, 2017 when General Rhombus had originally joined the server and had the Idea to create the United Kingdom, he had head to Britain surprised that London had not been formed yet. London was formed after a couple of days. The town had always struggled with money and territory in this time period, it did begin to moderately grow but not fast enough. After a month of trying to get the town on its feet, London contacted its neighbour, what is now known as East-Anglia, and later the town of Navigo town to discuss the topic of Unification and forming the United Kingdom. Around this time General Rhombus had sadly become disinterested in the server, ultimately stopping all plans for unification. After General Rhombus had become inactive so became the town of London. The UK sat empty until the towns of York, and Edinburgh popped up in the Northern England area around September 2017, creating the nation of Britain with a loan from Spain and the Towns of Aphradia and Highlandia Creating the Scottish empire. London had been disbanded due to inactivity at this point. But now the same user, General Rhombus had returned on the 14th of December, received funding from the leader of York. London had returned and intimately pushing for the United Kingdom again. The Leader of York/Britain Bennysifi and General Rhombus had gotten together to write a possible foundation for the UK, the Magna Carta. It slowly faded out of relevance after its creation. Soon after the leader of Ben Nevis City, DragonTrainer9 in Scotland had also pushed for Unification which Ultimately got the ball rolling on nationwide unification. The BeeCow Era Not long after BeeCow made a town in Wales to unite all of Britain under one banner and re-making the nation. At this point, Kerala and Hong Kong were the only towns outside Britain and there were multiple problems that needed a meeting. So at the 26th of December, all members of the UK went to the meeting (except kcod) and the union split because of towns outside of UK feeling neglected by the UK. The government and the nation, in general, wouldn't be decided until weeks after its creation in a meeting. The meeting ended up in utter chaos between several towns, making York, BNC, Perth, Kerala leave the nation (in order) then the nation was disbanded on the 27th of December 2017. Two new nations were formed out of it, the United Union, and the United Empire The War Era This is when the UK was facing multiple wars declared by nations that split from the UK like The United Empire and the United Union (later Australia), these wars were long and frustrating and seemed like there was no end. These were dark times. The Unification talks had begun to pick up steam again among the towns of London, York, Edinburgh, and Hong Kong, this time knowing not to rush into it and organize everything beforehand (with still knowing changes will have to be made in the future). On New Years Eve 2017 the UK was reformed. Almost instantly the United Union wanted to join the UK. Both sides agreed that it would be postponed. The UU had threatened war with the UK which could have possibly sparked a war between Germany and Spain. Thankfully before this bloody conflict happened the UU had revoked its plans to invade the UK. Earlier (before the 2nd Unification) town of Perth had left the UE, the UE then declared war on Perth. The independent towns of London and Port Elizabeth were key contributors to the war and attacked Kerala. This war was called the war of Unions. The UE eventually settled down and did not attack Perth anymore. UE had wanted an alliance even before UK was formed. UK rejected a Military alliance but still offered peace and trade which is why the war happened in the first place. UE lost the Perth battle after Lord Whopper surrendered and the war was said to be over again. With the help of the French Union they invaded the Duchy of Edinburgh (battle of Edinburgh). UE lost this battle as well because of Germany intervention. The war ended with the signing of the Treaty of Edinburgh, formally closing tensions between the UK and United Empire. The Rhombus Era After all the wars were finished. The UK started to rebuild itself, Port Victoria and Hong Kong grew exponentially causing Hong Kong to be the most populated town in the Kingdom. But the wars were not quite done, Conwy (in the UK) still remained in Australia, which was stopping the nation from uniting. But kcod was mad that at the 20th of January, Conwy made a colony in Vietnam which is close to Hong Kong. They said it was used for the military. And the UK declared war then stopped the war when Paper stepped in and said to have a meeting the next day. But later on, Coffeetom (leader of Australia) wanted to leave the nation since his nation was falling apart because of Conwy getting hate from the International Community. So now, Coffeetom has joined Hong Kong to find a new life. The Second BeeCow Era Beecow became the second king of the modern UK, after gaining the most votes. He basically ran the kingdom for a while then wants to resign and made Igdibahu the heir of the crown. But Hong Kong has recieved attacks from a unknown person. Government System States The United Kingdom is split into three states * The Scottish States (Aphradia, Edinburgh and Highlandia) * The English States (London and York) * The World States (Port Victoria and Hong Kong with colonies) Religion All towns are Christian while Hong Kong is Catholic Except for NeoMelbourne which hasn't decided yet National Parties Lan Shek Wan Party London Party The House of George King's Category:Nations Category:Nation